Spinning
by Goose Lady
Summary: Leia's coping mechanism is not up to one scruffy nerf-herder's standards. Can a pirate and a princess heal each other?
1. Chapter 1

It was the second time in as many months that Han had thrown himself on top of Leia. Not for anything fun, mind you, but out of the sheer blind panic that came from watching the Princess endanger herself.

"What are you trying to prove your Worship?" He grunted in her ear as Chewie fired blaster bolts towards their assailants. "That your as good a target as a storm trooper."

That earned him a swift elbow in the ribs.

"I was handling it just fine."

Han rolled his eyes.

"You and I have different definitions of fine."

Leia opened her mouth to retort, but the worried voice of Luke came over their comms.

"We're taking a lot of flak up here. Seems to me this station isn't as secret as we'd hoped."

"Tell me something I don't know." Leia said, pushing Han all the way off. "Luke are you and the Rogues ready to jump to lightspeed?"

"Sure, but our orders are to escort you and the _Falcon_ back to the fleet."

"I think we'll have a better chance if we split up."

Leia watched as a muscle in Han's jaw twitched and she tried not to smile. She could give as good as she got. And the _Falcon _was up to it, according to her smuggling captain.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Luke said.

"Neither do I kid, but her Worship is right about us getting out of here. So take the Rogues and go!"

"I'm leaving Wedge, he's hiding behind the nearest moon."

"Done." Han said. "Chewie it's time to leave."

The wookie growled his assent. And the trio began to back themselves down the corridor making for the docking bay. As the corridor filled with smoke and more blaster fire, Han noticed that Leia's blaster was set to stun.

"For sith's sake!" He slammed his blaster into her hands and took hers, immediately switching the setting. "We're not playing Sabac, Leia."

He watched as her lips thinned, she looked down at Han's blaster looking for the stun setting. She turned to see him laugh.

"Had that setting removed ages ago."

Leia shrugged and started pelting toward the open docking bay doors. "I'll get the _Falcon_ running, then."

"Princess! You've got to clear the bay first."

She waved her hand to let Han know she'd heard him, but he was pretty sure that meant nothing. She was being reckless. More reckless than usual. It was like watching a spinning top and being helpless as it teetered toward the edge of a table.


	2. Chapter 2

The first time Han had seen Leia cry it was almost funny. Almost. She was so mad about his simple argument about the Alliance wanting to replace the Empire with more bureaucracy.

"Say what you want about the Imps but they know how to run things efficiently."

In that moment Han remembered what shame felt like as it washed through his system.

"Efficient?" She asked her eyes over bright, she was shaking and pale waiting for him to finish.

Han scratched the back of his neck helpless as his brain disconnected from his mouth. "Aww, Princess…I didn't mean it to sound like I have any sort of warm feelings for the Empire…you know that isn't true…it's just that for all your pretty talk of democracy…and it is pretty talk…I remember what the Old Republic was like…vaguely."

Leia took a shuddering breath and Han was amazed again by her ability to control herself. She tremors subsided; the tears clinging to her lashes did not fall, even when she blinked. She was a senator. She was in control of this moment. And Han felt a sliver of fear.

"Democracy may be an imperfect system of government, I'll grant you that Solo. But if it is a choice between an inefficient system with a series of checks and balances or a brutally efficient system with no limits…I can tell you which one doesn't BLOW UP PLANETS."

She turned on her heel in an abrupt about face and stormed off the _Falcon_. Han didn't even have a chance to stop her, let alone apologize. His hand just stood frozen in the air. He looked down at it in surprise. Clenched his fist, and then punched the nearest bulkhead.

"Sith take it." He muttered rubbing his knuckles. Who was she anyway not even acknowledge that the Alliance would have a lot to reckon with even IF they did win…

Chewie growled over the comm.

"Well tell Luke to shove it somewhere, I don't care that she's mad. It's not my fault that she can't take a little well reasoned dissent."

Chewie mumbled something.

"Fine it wasn't _that _well reasoned! So shoot me."

Chewie growled something else.

"Yeah I kinda wish she would too." Even a blaster to the gut had to feel better than knowing he'd made the princess cry. Anything had to feel better than how he felt now.


End file.
